


Наше общее забвение

by Fanfiction_Johnlock



Series: Человеческая ошибка [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:15:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26070238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanfiction_Johnlock/pseuds/Fanfiction_Johnlock
Summary: «О, Шерлок, — думает Джон. — Ты ведь даже не представляешь, да? А даже если бы и знал, то предпочёл бы не иметь с этим ничего общего. Ничего общего с (моей) человеческой ошибкой».
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Человеческая ошибка [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1890946





	Наше общее забвение

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Our Shared Oblivion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1789066) by [Spark_Writer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spark_Writer/pseuds/Spark_Writer). 



**1.** — Знай, сегодня ты сидишь между женщиной, которую любишь, и мужчиной, которого спас. Эти двое любят тебя больше всего на свете.  
Джон пытается ухватиться за эту мысль, потому что осознание начала конца ранит очень сильно, и эта концепция быстро становится основной моделью его терзаний. Мэри, решив, что неожиданные эмоции со стороны Джона мимолётны и слишком сентиментальны, переплетает свои пальцы с пальцами Джона и сжимает несколько раз в знак поддержки. И улыбается. Джон не может заставить себя посмотреть на неё, — и чувствует вину из-за этого, что само по себе не имеет никакого смысла, — поэтому он переводит взгляд на Шерлока, выражение лица которого выдаёт неловкую нежность, Шерлок встречается с Джоном взглядом, и в его глазах непонимание, от чего сердце Джона падает, как обрушившийся на Землю метеорит.  
«Я люблю тебя, я люблю тебя», — думает он, и это становится переломным моментом.  
И вот тогда Джон всё понимает.

 **2.** Это абсолютно неуместно, но он продолжает представлять полные губы (не женские), движущиеся напротив его собственных, бледные мозолистые руки, судорожно сжимающие его плечи, и блядь, он понимает, что этого уже никогда не произойдёт.  
В этом неизмеримая безнадёжность и вместе с тем странная, шокирующая красота.  
Он сидит за столом и чистит свой пистолет, часами не произнося ни единого слова.

 **3.** — Ты. Это всегда ты. Джон Уотсон, ты направляешь меня.  
В этот момент, — прямо перед тем, как его стошнит в раковину, — Джон думает, что он утонул бы ради Шерлока, он сгорел бы ради него, истёк кровью, он умер бы для Шерлока, но тот об этом даже не догадывается.

 **4.** — Вызови такси, — раздражённо шипит Джон в динамик своего телефона несколько месяцев спустя. — Мне плевать, что для этого потребуется, Майкрофт, просто дай мне чёртову машину до аэропорта.  
Джон сбрасывает вызов прежде, чем само Британское Правительство сможет выразить свои возмущения.

 **5.** — Я должен кое-что сказать… — произносит Шерлок на взлётной полосе. — Давно хотел, и никак не получалось. Я не уверен, что мы ещё увидимся, так что, пожалуй, всё-таки скажу.  
«О боже, неужели он… Он собирается…»  
«Сделай это, скажи, произнеси правду для нас обоих. Думаю, следует начать с того, что я полюбил его окончательно и навсегда».  
Джон резко выдыхает, где-то под рёбрами бешено колотится сердце, и он смотрит Шерлоку прямо в глаза. И видит в них отражение своих собственных чувств — безграничную, абсолютную верность.

 **6.** — Шерлок — это женское имя.  
Джон смеётся, и смеётся, и смеётся, и это худший момент в его жизни, даже хуже Мэри в пустом доме или этого чёртового пистолета. «О, Шерлок, — думает Джон. — Ты ведь даже не представляешь, да? А даже если бы и знал, то предпочёл бы не иметь с этим ничего общего. Ничего общего с (моей) человеческой ошибкой».

 **7.** — Игра не бывает окончена, — уверяет он Джона.  
А затем протягивает руку, и Джон протягивает свою в ответ, кожа к коже, словно первый поцелуй возлюбленных. Они не пожимают руки, это просто касание, две смертельных хватки двух почти любовников, пытающихся отсрочить неизбежное ещё хотя бы на несколько ударов сердца.  
Пожалуйста, ещё _немного_.

 **8.** — Это были самые лучшие времена.  
Джону приходит в голову, что ещё никогда он не был так близок к смерти. То, что есть между ними, давно мертво, только на этот раз не требуется никаких дедуктивных выводов, чтобы понять причину смерти.  
Джон возвращается к своей беременной жене, ощущая во рту вкус запёкшейся крови.  
Самолёт отрывается от земли, исчезая в серости нависших облаков.  
Ты. Это всегда ты. Джон Уотсон, ты направляешь меня. Ты. Это всегда ты. Джон Уотсон, ты направляешь меня. Ты. Это всегда ты. Это всегда ты. Это всегда ты. Всегда. Всегда. Всегда ты.  
(Шерлок — это женское имя).


End file.
